


I am reaching but I fall

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the stars are black and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am reaching but I fall

**Author's Note:**

> why am I writing poetry for a book that already has an entire musical based on it
> 
> rhyme scheme is ABBA and repeat

the sky crumbles and descends  
bleak columns capsizing in confusion  
giving into the surging motion  
of the swallowing Seine

the water churns in consistency under the bridge  
upheld to the heavens and the stars above  
who each in their eye behold me with no love  
as they look at me and the river's ridge

below in the blue and the grey  
there rushes an emptiness that bellows  
and above in the black and the yellow  
angel eyes watch the water spray

the moral encourages to let the current free  
the duty orders to stop the convict  
between the both there is no conclusion  
no destiny or fate can be believed

no wind blows this night and yet, at my back,  
the sails of the past push me forward  
those in chains by justice tortured  
and the mercy of Jean-the-Jack

forgiveness, the enigma, blesses and curses  
as I falter in faith and stare at waves  
rushing to the afterlife in invitation  
the only other option rides in a hearse

the purity of the law foiled at my feet  
that which has guided me from day one  
and now I question what makes man scum  
for, under the eye of judgment, I am weak


End file.
